ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reki
How Reki joined the Tourney Reki is descended from Gengis Khan (in actuality, the Khan was Minamoto no Yoshitsune as explained by Shirayuki), and hails from a tribe in Mongolia, referred to several times as the Ulus. She lived with 46 other females in seclusion. Why she is allowed to leave her homeland while the others remain is unknown. Reki is part of a family that appears to have an interesting flaw. Her tribe apparently has a genetic problem that takes effect on the pregnant women of the civilization. As such, only the female gender will be born to the tribe. As such a result, Reki's tribe is constantly on the lookout for strong males to introduce into the Ulus, in the hopes to make their descendants stronger. This becomes clarified in the Epilogue of Light Novel Volume 6. Prior to joining the Butei academy, Reki was already a sniping prodigy so much so that she regularly took "unrecorded" contracts from countries such as China and Russia in the past. Jeanne claims Reki used to work as a "sweeper," in other words a Butei Assassin. After joining Team Baskerville, Reki receives a report of a Hidden Stone Village jonin named Kakko trying to kill children in aggressive fights. How to unlock *Clear Beer Bottle Cut Level 4 with Shirayuki. *Play 2749 matches for both methods, you might fight Reki at Butei High School. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 700 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Reki, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the sniper of Genghis Khan and Minamoto no Yoshitsune's ancestry, Reki!" She will be seen right of Android 17, left of Shizuno, below Anya Stroud and above Toyohisa. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Reki has her SVD Dragunov sniper rifle rested at her left. After the announcer calls her name Reki shoots her SVD Dragunov at the camera. It clears to show her up close setting her bayonet on the rifle and saying "I am a single bullet..." Special Moves Metsu Dragunov (Neutral) Reki shoots her SVD Dragunov at the opponent. B can be held so that a crosshair appears to tell where the bullet will travel. Barrett and Dragunov (Side) Reki shoots both her Barrett M82 and Dragunov at her opponent. Zantetsu Rifle Whip (Up) Reki jumps into the air slashing with her Dragunov's bayonet. Khamgaalakh Dan (Down) Reki shields her face with her Dragunov. If anyone tries to hit her, she cuts her opponent with the bayonet five times. Robot Jugeki-sen (Hyper Smash) Reki takes her Dragunov and Barrett rifles and walks forward shooting while giving powerful shoots. After 10 shots each, she sheathes the Barrett then reloads the Dragunov. Hide and Hunt (Final Smash) Reki swings her Dragunov and if she hits, a cinematic plays, where she appears in front of the frightened opponent who hides behind a small wall. Reki spots a rock and shoots it into his/her hip, fracturing the bones. She then has a drone shoot the Barrett M82. The opponent tries to flee, but it shot by the drone. She then runs up and causes an explosion close to the opponent, disorienting him/her. After a pause, Reki fires a final shot into the opponent. The bullet ricochets off the degree and hits a second time, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Reki empties her Dragunov saying "I knew you were in my sights." #Reki looks down her Dragunov's barrel, then shoots it forward saying "This job is over." #Reki rests her Dragunov then aims her Barrett rifle saying "Oblivious to your surroundings as always." On-Screen Appearance Reki jumps out of a helicopter and says "She told me her plan and how it might require my expertise." Trivia *Reki's rival is a hostile and aggressive jonin from the Hidden Stone Village, Kakko. *Reki shares her English voice actress with Blade Knight, Whip and Alfreed. *Reki shares her Japanese voice actress with Monet, Ashei and Anna DeWiit, Jr. (Heichel in Japan). *Reki shares her German voice actress with Droxine, Swellow, Rayquaza, Junior Asparagus and Ms. Margeaux. *Reki shares her Arabic voice actress with Iggy, Liberty, Gengar, Pink Five, Millia Rage and Merlin (The Seven Deadly Sins). *reki shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Twinkle Toes and Apple White. Category:Aria the Scarlet Ammo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters